


Gentle – 温柔

by riminal



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Fate, 枪剑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候，他们可以只是普通人。肉末慎入。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle – 温柔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7417) by issei [misheard]. 



> 类型：Fluff  
> 简介：有时候，他们可以只是普通人。肉末慎入。
> 
> 授权：Hi! I manage both this and the issei journal, so I thought I would cover this in a single reply - absolutely, you may translate these! Just send me the link when you're done. I'm glad you enjoyed them!
> 
> Warning：Het, sex

**Gentle –** **温柔** ****

也许他的痣对她并非毫无影响，至少（他觉得）在他们越发紧密的关系中这颗痣起了不少作用——当然它不会是唯一的原因。

 

在这场战争的全部Servant之中，Lancer和Saber该是最接近彼此理念的存在：

作为骑士，他们都负有各自的使命——与他们而言那使命高于自身甚至高于Master（的指令）；

作为武者，他们更有着同等的身份——那让他们同样渴望着彼此间的公正对决胜过一切。  
而作为男人和女人……有时候，以这样单纯的身份相处会让他们觉得更为轻松。

 

尽管他们都不可能全然忘却自己那冷酷\残忍的Master，Lancer亦清楚他的Master的妻子对他的追随。然而抛开他们的Master之外，他们终可以享受这段彼此温存的光阴。  
  
Lancer对她总是温柔的。

他用嘴唇轻吻她的肌肤，留下赞赏的烙印；他的双手沿着Saber身体的曲线缓慢游移，将她对自身丑陋的不满一一抚平；他的指尖并不具多大的挑逗意味，却（慎重得）宛若承诺。

 

Saber伸手环过他的脖颈，将他拉近自己。唇舌交融，直至身体皆因这纯粹的情感而下意识轻颤。

“Please。”轻柔的呢喃在他耳畔响起。  
  
即便是进入，Lancer的动作也是极为温柔的。

这一刻，任何事物都不再能干扰他们，任何情感都不能抑制他们如希冀般柔缓的动作；他们的身体紧紧契合，难以分离。  
而在一切过后，如果时间充足，他们会在在床单覆盖下彼此蜷曲着相拥；倘若时间并不富余，Lancer会放弃一场性爱，只为让她有所依偎。

 

他知道，只有在这样的时候，Saber流露出的情感才会是自己的。

 

【END】


End file.
